


Confliction

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks about his conflicting feelings toward Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confliction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OKDeanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/gifts).



> Written for and beta'd by okdeanna.

She both called to him and repulsed him.  She was everything he should despise.  A warrior against all the evil things in the world, including him.  She was a beacon of hope… of light… of _good_.   A Slayer through and through. 

Even now as he watched her from a distance, admiring the way her agile body moved while she fought those not unlike himself, he felt that push to surge forth and help his brethren.  He was built to destroy people like her.  Built to break her down into little pieces as they danced those all too familiar steps, which would likely result in one of their demises, if not both. 

And yet… he couldn’t get involved.  Not because of the chip in his head, no, that didn’t make him not want to kill her anymore.  It was this… feeling he had whenever he looked at her, _really_ looked at her.  When he peeled away the surface and found the girl under the bravery… under the warrior.  What that feeling was, Spike wasn’t exactly sure, but it was frustrating as all get out.

Was it love?  Maybe.

Was it just pure obsession?  Probably. 

Did it really matter?  Not really.

Blowing out a puff of smoke from the last drag of his cigarette, Spike made his way through the cemetery toward Buffy.  Did she know what it was like to deny one's self the innate pleasures of being bad and instead, do good, even when he didn’t have to?  He doubted that she did.

Maybe he could prove it to her tonight. That even though his nature was to destroy her, he could be better than that.  And if she didn’t give him the chance, he could always plot revenge somehow, but then again, he probably wouldn’t. 

This girl would be the death of him yet.  Of that, he all too was certain.


End file.
